


Reunited

by Penguin_girl429



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, Solider lexa, fluff kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_girl429/pseuds/Penguin_girl429
Summary: Clarke is at a bar with friends missing Lexa when someone shows up.shit summary sorry!This is my first story of any kind so please go easy on me. It's late and I just finished this so there will probably be a lot of mistakes.





	

Bars were boring.

 

_ Well at least when all of your friends are dancing with someone while you sit here watching.  _ Clarke thought. But Clarke didn’t want to dance with anyone but her girlfriend. Lexa was currently overseas on her first tour since they officially got together. Clarke was having a hard time with not being able to touch, kiss, hug, and cuddle with her. She misses waking up with Lexa’s strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her close to her front while she peppered kisses all across her face. 

 

_ Clarke was sleeping peacefully in Lexa’s strong arms until she felt soft smooth lips pressing into her left cheek then her right followed by her forhead and nose.  It was the first night after becoming girlfriends that Lexa stayed the night. They have been sleeping together since a month after they first met at one of Clarke’s art galleries. They started dating after almost a two months of being “just friends with benefits”. All of their friends knew better though. So here they are now after a month of dating Lexa finally got the balls and asked Clarke to be her girlfriend. They stopped having sex, until last night that is, after they decided to date. The feeling of lips didn't stop until she peeked her eye open. She was meet with emerald green eyes; that reminded her of the forest her father always took her camping in during the summer and a cheeky ass smile.  _

_ “I didn't mean to wake you” she whispered softly not wanting to disturb the silence that has surrounded them.  _

_ She huffed, “oh really?” Clarke saw a pink slowly tint Lexa’s cheeks.  _

_ “Well… I.. thought maybe y-you would like waking up….” Lexa started to pull away in embarrassment with cheeks the color of a pink rose but was stopped when Clarke turned around and pulled Lexa into a kiss. It was soft and they both sighed into. _

_ “ I didn't mind being woke up like that, babe.” Lexa blushed at the term of endearment. And Clarke thought it was the cutest thing. “And i definitely wouldn’t mind waking up like that again either.” She smiled brightly and leaned into kiss her.  _

_ The kiss grew heated quickly and Clarke moved to straddle Lexa’s lap. She felt hands move from her lower back to her ass and squeezed tightly before being pulled to grind down on the bulge she can already feel begining to grow hard. Clarke put her hands up Lexa’s shirt and scratched at the defined muscles of the girls abs below her.  _

 

Clarkes’ thoughts were interrupted when the beginning of  “A Thousand MIles” by  Vanessa Carlton started to play, it reminded her of the last night her and Lexa spent together before she was deployed.  _ “I would walk two thousand miles just to see you for an hour if i had to” Lexa whispered into her ear that night in front of the fire at her family's cabin.  _ God she really misses her now. She was walking over to the bar when the words started playing.

 

“Making my way down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound”

Clarke was leaning against the bar when she felt arms wrap around her. She was about to push the person back when that smooth honey like voice that she loved so much brushed across her neck. 

“Would you like to dance, beautiful?” it asked.

Clarke has never moved so fast in all of her life as she did in that moment. In the blink of an eye she had turned around and jumped up and wrapped jean clad legs around a slim but fit waist and had her arms around her neck while she crashed their lips together. They kissed until oxygen was much needed. 

“So is that a yes?” she asked breathlessly.

All Clarke could do was nod and pull her to that dance floor still reveling in the fact that her girlfriend was almost three weeks home early from her six month tour. 

“I’ve missed you” Clarke finally breathes out once they started to dance. 

“I’ve missed you too beautiful” Lexa says as she leans in to kiss her girlfriend again after being gone from her for so long. Lexa sings the lyrics softly to Clarke as she sways them side to side on the dance floor. Clarke has her head resting on Lexa’s shoulder as she listens to the voice that she’s in love with.  __

_ God I love you. _

She didn't realize she said it outloud until Lexa lifted her chin with index finger to see her eyes.

“Really?” she asked with so much hope in her voice.

“Yeah.” Clarke replies with warm cheeks that she knows are red with a blush.

“I love you, too” she whispers back and leans in to kiss her with all the love and adoration she has for the blonde in her arms.

The song comes to an end but the couple stay swaying just holding each other in their own little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think, give me advice , or tell me a mistake I made.


End file.
